


Rather Fuck You

by dcrekhale



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, Jealous Cassian, Licking, Moaning, Night Court - Freeform, Scratching, Sexual Tension, Sexually Frustrated, cassian has a big dick, horny nesta, idk man, im strange, sucking, these r strange tags, what else to put hmmm, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcrekhale/pseuds/dcrekhale
Summary: Being sexually frustrated, Nesta decides to hook up with one of the patrolling guards in Cassian’s commons room. When Cassian interrupts to find the guard between Nesta's legs, Nesta and Cassian break out into an argument, but heated words soon become a heated situation.





	Rather Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been edited.

i

She craved skin.

Nesta yearned for someone to touch. Someone to play with. Someone to ride into the ground. Someone to pin Nesta and have their way with her.

Nesta was currently outside on the hill right outside her room, lying down. With the milky way streaking through the dark sky, you would think that Nesta’s thoughts would be filled with awe and appreciation.

Well, they weren’t.

No, her thoughts were filled with sinful thoughts of dirty, sweaty, hot sex. Grinding, scratching, biting, moaning, and pulling were all very present in her head. Nesta imagined biceps caging her into the body, each hand beside Nesta’s head descending onto her.

Nesta blinked at the sky, starting to sit up and run a hand through her hand.

‘God’, Nesta thought, needing a break from her heavy thoughts.

The cold wind whipped against her skin, assaulting her pale cheeks. Nesta embraced the wind, god knows she needed something to cool her down.

Humming, Nesta grabbed the boots on the grass beside her and slid her feet into them, zipping them up. Just as she was going to stand up, Nesta sensed someone approaching her.

Turning to face the offender, she came face to face with a young guard. Square jaw and jet black hair, Nesta observed that he appeared to be rather young. But she knew better, he was probably triple her age at least.

Finding the meeting as the perfect opportunity, Nesta gazed longingly up at him.

“Can I help you?” Nest inquired innocently, bringing in her shoulders slightly to accentuate her cleavage to the guard

The guard coughed, swallowed, and answered, “Sorry miss, I’m on duty so I’m patrolling this area.”

Nesta held her hand out in the air, signaling the guard to grab it and help her up. Once she was standing in front of him, she noticed that he was only slightly taller him and his eyes were a murky brown color.

Flipping her hair off of one shoulder, Nesta spoke.

“So tell me… What’s your name?”

“Griffin.”

“Well, Griffin, tell me, how many guards patrol this particular area?”

“Um, excluding me, I should think 10 other guards.” Griffin promptly replied.

Nesta’s smile broadened.

“In your opinion, ten guards is more the plenty to guard this small area of land, is it not?” Nesta coyly asked, already knowing his answer.

“Most definitely.” Griffing swallowed.

“So your absence wouldn’t have a significant impact, right?”

“Precisely.”

ii

Moans filled the dimly lit room, the small light source reflecting against Nesta’s grey eyes, causing them to glitter.

Nesta and Griffith found a small commons room, far away from Feyre and Rhysand bedroom, or anyone else’s for that matter. In fact, the only one who really circulated this room was Cassian, but it was late at night, and there were slim chances of him showing up.

Nesta was in a state of half undress. Her skirt was thrown on the floor on the other side of the room. Her tank top was bunched in a tangled mess right next to her. Clad in only a lacy set of dark red lingerie, Nesta was against the wall and her toned legs were wrapped around Griffin’s muscular, and naked, abdomen.

His bulge was pressing against her, alerting Nesta of his heated wanted. Nesta slender arms were carelessly wrapped around his neck, pulling his strong face into hers. Their lips assaulting each other.

Griffins strong forearms were gripping Nesta’s waist, squeezing, eliciting wanton moans out of Nesta.

Nesta’s eyes were half-lidded with desire, enwrapped in pleasure and the presence of a warm body in her company. Griffin’s lips glided over’s Nesta’s, teasingly trapping her tongue between his lips and sucking on it. Nesta whimpered and clutched Griffin’s hair, pulling it roughly back.

A loud, gritty, moan escape from Griffin’s throat. Still tugging on Griffin's hair, Nesta had perfect access to the guard’s neck. Nesta descended on the honey skin, licking from the base of his throat right underneath his chin, Griffing dug his nails into her lower back.

Nesta gasped at the slight pained, but welcomed it, not noticing the door creak open, or the figure under the doorway staring at her.

It wasn’t until Nesta had surely marked up Griffin’s neck in red and purple with her plump lips and he pushed her back against the wall with a loud ‘thump’, that Nesta noticed Cassian standing at the doorway,

As Griffin kissed down between her breasts, Nesta’s eyes widened, making direct eye contact with Cassian.

Cassian’s eyes were narrowed, his arms were crossed and his sour expression was completed with his tight lips.

Nesta knew she had to shove Griffin off of her, but that action was delayed when Griffin descended on her nipple through her bra.

Nesta let out an erotic moan, tilting her head back, Cassian’s hood gaze following every expression.

When Nesta came down from her small high, she came to her sense, and pushed Griffin away and let him drop her.

Griffin, scrunching his eyebrows, stared at Nesta, “What the hell?”

Nesta quietly said, “I think you should leave,”

Nodding towards Cassian, Griffin turned to see him standing in the doorway, brooding.

Griffin’s eyes widened.

“Get. Out. You’re on duty!” Cassian snarled, stepping aside for him to hurry out of the room, his shirt tucked underneath his arm.

Once he was gone Nesta stood awkwardly panting, sweat sheening her skin, dressed only in a lacy thong and a bra who cup was pulled down, exposing part of her breast.

Running a hand through her messy hair, Nesta glowered at Cassian.

“Did you have to interrupt? I was having fun!” Nesta indignantly complained, gesturing to the area she was previously pinned up against.

“Sweetheart, this room is my commons, not your little pleasure playground.” Cassian patronizingly said.

Nesta crossed her arms against her chest, not realizing she was pushing her breasts further out of the cups. Cassian’s gaze flickered down before resuming their hold on her face.

“I know you have an acute sense of hearing. I’m sure you knew someone was in here, yet you still decided to barge your big head in!” Nesta heatedly argued.

“Did you not hear me?!” Cassian exclaimed, slamming the door shut and advancing on Nesta, “This. Is. My. Room. I will do what I damn please, Nesta.”

Nesta let out a frustrated sigh, “You’re so fucking annoying Cassian! God! The only time I’ll actually get dick and you ruin it. I mean, did you see the size of his bulge?”

Cassian scoffed, backing her up against the wall, “If that’s why you’re complaining so much, sweetheart, you’ll find that I’ll be more than enough to shut you up. Quite literally.”

Nesta rolled her eyes, and mocked, “Oh yeah? I’m sure you’re soooo bi-”

Nesta was cut off, when Cassian hoisted her on his desk, standing between her legs.

Cassian’s gaze darkened, “Considering the position you are in, I wouldn’t complain.”

When Nesta didn’t respond, Cassian continued to speak.

“Poor sexually starved Nesta, no one will pay attention to her,” Cassian mocked and fake pouted.

Nesta narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but was cut short at the sensation of Cassian slipping his fingers in her thong and sliding them against her folds, gliding them and creating pressure.

Nesta's eyes widened in surprise a sultry gasp escaping her lips. Cassian pulled his fingers up to his face, rubbing the slickness between them.

“Poor Nesta’s all wet,” Cassian said in fake sympathy, “Probably ruined her pretty little lace thong with her juices. Too bad you can’t control yourself.”

Smirking, Cassian watched Nesta formulate a sentence, stringing words together.

“You… can go … fuck yourself.”

Cassian smiled and before speaking, he placed his fingers soaked in Nesta’s slickness in his mouth, sucking them, not breaking eye contact with her.

Releasing them with a ‘pop’, Cassian finally responded.

“It’s too bad I’d rather fuck you.”


End file.
